Every Dog Will Have It's Day
by Angelustatt
Summary: It's Dean's 30th Birthday and Sam wants to make it special for his brother. But a surprise gift could change things forever for the brothers....


_**A/N: **This fic was born out of the need to spoil my podly sister, Christie with something for her birthday. Plus it's a very belated pressie for Dean too for turning 30 this year. And I'll admit right now, that there's so much here I can work with, so much to explore, that it is definitely going to become a 'verse. So I hope you enjoy....for those following my Protectorverse? Rockabye will be updated very, very soon._

_So.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Christie!! May you have a good year..filled with love and podly moments. Cause I love ya, mate. (HUGGLES) Thanks a million times over to Tara aka LovinJackon for her help with this fic. Deb too....you are invaluable, mate. _

**XxxxxXXXXxxxxxx**

Thirty.

It was a milestone for most people. But when you weren't even expecting to see that so called milestone? It becomes something more.

Dean Winchester was supposed to be dead. He wasn't even supposed to be here. That was the first thought Dean had when he opened his eyes that morning. A quick glance at the clock beside the bed confirmed the date, eliciting a soft groan from Dean before he buried his face again in the mattress. The sheets were tangled around his legs, his pillow half stuffed down between the wobbly headboard and the mattress, telling Dean he'd had another fun night of dreams filled with blood and torment.

Oh yeah, Happy Birthday alright….

The room was quiet. Too damn quiet.

Dean sat up instantly, looking towards the bathroom, even though he could already see the door was wide open. "Sam?"

No mop haired little brother appeared and a knot formed in Dean's stomach. If that bitch Ruby had called his brother away on Dean's birthday of all days? He'd ram that freaking precious knife of hers down the bitch's throat.

He swung his bare feet to the floor and got up, padding over to the small round table near the kitchenette. A note was sat waiting for him.

_Dean,_

_Gone to get us breakfast. Be back soon. Don't touch my laptop. _

_Sam._

"Don't touch my laptop…" Dean mimicked Sam's voice, rolling his eyes before he shrugged and reached over to open it. The laptop blinked to life and Dean narrowed his eyes at the message left for him on the screen.

_I knew you wouldn't listen. Happy Birthday, jerk…I left you some beer in the fridge and hot water in the shower. You lock up my laptop with your porn again? I'll kick your ass…_

That brought a smirk to Dean's face. Apparently the kid knew him better than he realised. Closing the laptop lid again, Dean decided the shower was the best option at that point.

There was plenty of time for porn later……

**XxxxxxXXXxxxxxxx**

They had to be here. They just had to be. Sam had everything else he wanted for Dean's birthday and he wasn't about to let this one thing let him down. What kind of a supermarket didn't have peanut M&M's? It was typical, really.

They couldn't have stayed in a town with a Walmart? Or at least a mini-mart that wasn't sold out of them? If Sam didn't find any here? He didn't know where else to look. This was the last place in town that might have some. It seemed stupid to be freaking out over the lack of candy coated chocolate in a town, but Sam wanted today to go right. He needed it to.

Dean was thirty today and Sam was well aware that his brother had never expected to reach that age at all. In their line of work, it was incredible to think that he had. It was even more incredible to think that Dean had come back from the dead in time for it.

Sam wasn't sure he would ever be able to make Dean understand how much that meant to him. Having Dean back again. The thought of birthdays coming and going with his brother in Hell had been like slicing himself open with a rusted blade every time. Sam had been so lost without Dean. Hollowed out and broken inside.

But that was over now. Sam had Dean back and if his brother's time in Hell and the state of Dean's mind when he returned had taught Sam anything? It was to remember what was important.

"_Killing this demon comes first __–__ before me, before everything."_

"_No, sir. Not before everything." _

Sam would never forget that night. He had almost lost Dean. Instead, they lost Dad. Everything had seemed to fall apart in slow motion from there. Dean drawing into himself, Sam charging headlong into the Demon's plans without warning. Dying…Dean selling his soul and then dying himself a year later.

Well no more. Sam had learnt his lesson. Family came first. Family was all that mattered. Today his brother was thirty and Sam was going to show Dean that no matter what they had been through, what had happened…they were family and Dean was special. He was still Sam's brother, still his hero.

There! Sam spied the large packet of M&M's at last, reaching up to snatch it off the shelf, before deciding to grab an extra packet. How often was Dean going to be thirty?

"_I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?"_

"_No. I think we'll be dead. For good."_

Not if Sam could help it. Dean believed things were destined to end sad and bloody…but not Sam. He wanted a chance at a normal life. He wanted to see Dean married with a woman who made him laugh and kids that he could dote on. Everything Sam had ever wanted for himself, he wanted for Dean too.

Carrying the M&M's to the front counter, he slid a few bills over to the store clerk and headed out the door to where the Impala was waiting for him. Sam slid behind the wheel, dumping the bags of candy on the seat beside him where a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue was sat too. Sam wanted this celebration to have everything Dean liked. He'd already made sure he had a bottle of high quality oil for the Impala, so they could spend some time bonding over the car again…and now all Sam needed? Was to stop and pick up coffee and donuts for them both.

The Impala ate up the road with an ease that Sam found as soothing as Dean did. Because it meant the muscle car was happy and running well, thanks to Dean. Sam had done his best, doing everything that Dean had shown him, following every lesson that had been offered in car maintenance over those last few months before Dean died. But it hadn't been enough. Sam didn't have Dean's touch, didn't have the ear for picking up the slightest problem before it took hold.

Sam just didn't have the love affair with the Impala that his brother did.

A battered station wagon was in front of Sam, every so often coughing out black smoke. At least someone seemed to be worse than Sam at car maintenance.

A bumper sticker on the back of the station wagon had Sam rolling his eyes. _Kill 'em all and let God sort 'em out. _The guy would have gotten along great with Uriel…maybe they would have shared a beer? Swapped stories? Sam was willing to believe that now days. Castiel was alright, but Sam's faith in Angels had been well and truly shaken by Uriel. The guy -- as Dean lovingly put it -- was a dick.

Much like the guy in front of Sam, he guessed. Watching as he suddenly held a bag out of the driver's window and dropped it onto the road. In the back of Sam's mind, he recalled an urban legend of a man running over a box in the road…only to discover afterwards, that a small child was inside. Who knew what was in that bag? Was Sam willing to test the legend?

Sam locked up the Impala's brakes instantly, skidding to a halt only a foot or two from the bag.

Taking a moment to catch his breath after the sudden stop, Sam opened the door and climbed out, walking around to the front of the car. The bag was still lying there…but as he approached, a soft noise could be heard inside, movement could be seen.

Sam's eyes widened and he crouched down quickly, tearing it open to reveal a small bundle of fur with the biggest, saddest eyes staring back at Sam that he had ever seen. So this was what Dean was talking about…this was what "puppy eyes" looked like. No wonder Sam had his brother wrapped around his little finger with that look.

"Hey buddy…" Sam reached out to the puppy, brushing his hand softly over the pup's head for a moment before he scooped him up into his arms. Looking up, Sam could just see the station wagon vanishing into the distance. If he ever saw that asshole again? Sam would teach him a few lessons in animal cruelty he wasn't likely to ever forget.

He carried the pup back to the Impala, nursing him in his lap as they drove home, one hand idly stroking the puppy on the head, marvelling at the softness of it's fur. Dean was going to flip, but since when had they ever had a chance at a puppy before? It's not like Dad would have ever said yes…and what was Sam supposed to do? Leave the poor guy in the middle of the street?

**XxxXXXXXxxxxxx**

"That's exactly what you should have done!!" Dean bellowed, wondering if his brother had taken one too many hits to the head over the years.

"Just leave it in the road, huh, Dean?"

"Yes!…I mean, no! I don't know! What the hell are we meant to do with a freaking dog, dude?" Dean should have known this would happen. Sam was a soft touch, always bringing home strays as a kid. Puppies, kittens, even a frog or two. It was like he was the Statue of freaking animal liberty and the world was intent on bringing all her tired and wretched masses to him. "It's a puppy, Sam."

"I'm aware of that, Dean. I'm not a idiot." Sam retorted snippily.

The puppy sat between them, watching the two brothers argue back and forth like it was some verbal game of tennis. He lifted his back paw to scratch behind his ear and promptly toppled over as he lost his balance.

The move drew a snort of amusement suddenly from Dean. "Great…it's as co-ordinated as you, dude."

"Bite me, Dean."

Dean flopped down on the bed, looking at the spread his brother had brought in the door a little while earlier. M&M's, Johnny Walker…and not the cheap stuff either. Sam had gone all out on that bottle and if Dean was honest with himself, he was looking forward to sharing it with his little brother. There was even some primo oil for his baby…that wasn't something Dean had expected and his sudden anger at the furry addition to the room was starting to wane in light of how much effort Sam had put into the gifts for him. The kid had gone all out to make this day something for Dean…and he was biting his head off?

Sam had gone over to the table, dragging out one of the crappy purple vinyl chairs out before he dropped down into it, looking like a kid who'd busted a window playing ball and just found out he had to work all summer to replace it.

"Sam…"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I didn't have the heart to leave a puppy behind on a road to die. If I'd known it was going to ruin your day? I'd have taken him to the dog pound or something."

Dean looked at the furry bundle sprawled on the floor near him. Dog pound? A little scrap of fur like that wouldn't have lasted two minutes with the dogs in there. He studied the tiny pup, watching as it lifted it's head and let out a small bark that sounded like it had a wind up key hidden away somewhere. "What're you looking at huh?"

The pup stumbled to it's feet and cocked it's head at Dean, then suddenly bounced forward, latching it's teeth onto the laces of his boot and tugging with a tiny snarl.

Sam glanced over, noting the way Dean was staring at the pup, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

The puppy was growling furiously now, shaking the laces, demanding that the boot surrender to it. With a sudden snap, the laces broke, spilling the puppy backwards with a startled yelp that had Dean instantly scooping it up. "Whoa…easy there, tiger…"

He was rewarded with a lick to the nose that had Dean chuckling and swiping the back of his hand across his face to clean himself. "Hey, I don't know where that's tongue's been, pal."

Sam could feel a weight lifting off him as he watched his brother with the puppy. "So how's it feel to be thirty, dude?" _How's it feel to be alive, Dean? _

Dean looked over at Sam, already knowing what was going unsaid between them. He shrugged casually, his hand absentmindedly scratching the pup behind the ear as he spoke. "You know, technically I'm older than that….after my time in…well…you know."

"So…what? You want a twenty one again shirt? I could get you a walking frame?" Sam offered quietly, choosing humour as his shield this time, deflecting away the pain of knowing his brother was in Hell so much longer than four months.

"You already got me the seeing eye dog…" Dean threw back at his brother, a smirk on his lips. He knew it hurt Sam to hear of his time in Hell. It was something neither of them would ever get over…

"Women love a guy with a puppy…I thought you might need help scoring chicks." Sam grinned, more than willing to let this moment mutate and shift from a fight to banter. Familiar ground as always, humour being the weapon they needed against the pain.

"Dude…you're the one banging a demon." Dean hadn't meant that to come out so sharp, the barbs cutting in deeply. But then, he wasn't going to lie and pretend he liked his brother with Ruby either. He wasn't blind. Sam was up to something with that demon bitch. Why else would he have left him at bar back in Sioux City after Jay had killed Charlie to save them? Dean knew that Sam had been thinking about Lillith again…about the seals, the coming war.

Sam wanted it all over. He was willing to cross whatever lines he had to, to do that…and Dean was going to have to stop him in the end. He wasn't blind. This was what Dad had been warning him about all along….

"I'm not. Not anymore."

"Come again?" Dean lifted an eyebrow in surprise and maybe even disbelief. "You're not, huh?" He had the puppy held against his chest now, feeling it lick the underside of his neck as if it sensed the tension in him now.

"No." Sam looked at Dean earnestly. "I'm not, Dean. I'm done with Ruby."

"You're done with her?"

"Yes, what is there an echo in here or something? I said I was done with her, Dean and I meant it."

"So what was with your little rendezvous then back in Sioux City? You left me nursing a beer alone in that bar for a couple of hours, Sammy. You think I don't know where your _walk _took you? Who you met up with?" Dean wanted to be wrong. Desperately wrong. He didn't want to fight his brother…not now, not ever. He'd gone to Hell for the kid, had become a monster himself…he couldn't bear to think of his brother becoming a monster too.

Sam felt anger flare up in him, but it was like a flashfire, burning out as fast as it ignited. He knew that Dean was scared of the rift that had been growing between them. Sam had been lying, keeping secrets, playing with his powers despite being warned by the Angels to stop. He would have ignored them…but for Dean.

Sam could see the fear in his brother's eyes of what he was becoming with Ruby's help. He couldn't do that anymore.

"I only met up with Ruby to tell her it was over. I'm done with her Dean and I told her that. I swear, dude."

Dean's green eyes narrowed slightly, watching Sam, reading his brother and seeing nothing but the honest truth for once. No deception, no half truths. Dean was able to read his brother like a book and finally, he was starting to like what he saw again. "Why?"

"What?" That wasn't exactly what Sam had been expecting.

"Why'd you call things off with Ruby? I thought she was helping you with Lillith…with that psychic crap that would help you win the war or whatever?"

"She was…but I'm not willing to pay the price of that anymore."

Dean nodded, as if contemplating what Sam was saying. He turned his back in his brother, walking back towards the bed, looking down at the gifts still lying there, waiting for him. "And what was the price, Sam?"

"I'm not willing to lose you." Sam stated simply. "If we have to fight this war? If we have to stop these seals from being broken? Then I'll do it with you, Dean. I'll have your back. Like we used to." He paused then, waiting for Dean to look at him again. His eyes were threatening to fill with tears before Sam locked down his emotions. "You know…if you'd want that?"

"You think we can go back to that?" Dean's look was searching, sharp.

Sam swallowed thickly, not anticipating that question. Did that mean he'd screwed up too much already? The damage was done?

"I mean…we're not getting any younger, little brother…and you just got me this bitching seeing eye dog." Dean was grinning suddenly, pointing a finger towards his brother. "Which by the way, will lead to you getting your ass severely kicked if this furball chews on my leather seats…or pees…or anything in my car."

Sam blinked, completely stunned by this sudden turn of events. He couldn't have heard that right….could he? "You….we…we're keeping the puppy? You believe me?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't believe you?"

"What? No! No…I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought I might have blown it…I thought I'd lost you." Sam admitted, feeling his heart clench at the words.

"Dude…it's my job to watch out for your sorry ass. You can't lose me that easily." Dean grinned, feeling ten feet tall suddenly. Sammy was finally being honest with him. His brother was back where he belonged…the Winchesters against the world again. That was the best present his brother could have given him…ever.

As if the pup could hear Dean's thoughts, he gave a short sharp bark and licked his chin suddenly.

Dean held the pup up in front of him, noting that it was a male. Okay…that was cool…another dude in the family. He could deal with that. "Dude, he needs a name."

"Rex? Rin Tin Tin?" Sam suddenly suggested with a teasing grin. He could see by the way Dean was looking at the little pup, that he was claiming it as his own. One more present for his brother that day.

Dean shot his brother a look that clearly indicated he thought his ideas on names sucked as badly as his choice in music. He looked back at the puppy, drawing him back in against his chest for a moment, then sitting the pup back on the floor before proclaiming with a smile. "I've got it. Sabbath."

"You want to name it after a rock band?"

"You wanted to name it after a freaking TV show, dude…besides, Sabbath is bad ass. Just like this little guy will be. Look at the size of those paws, Sammy. He's like you were as a kid, huge ass feet to grow into." Dean chuckled.

Sam flipped his brother the bird with a half hearted scowl. "Ha, Ha, Dean."

Crouching down, Sam clicked his fingers at the pup. "Sabbath…come here, boy."

Sabbath cocked his head to the side for a moment, then bounded forward to Sam, making soft little yips as he was lifted up and cradled against Sam's chest. It felt safe and secure, Sabbath licking Sam as he wriggled.

Dean went to his bed and picked up the bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. "So, you want to have a birthday drink with me? Then we'd better look at getting some real food for Sabbath there…I'm not sure donuts is the right sort of diet for a little guy like that."

"I'll grab some glasses…" Sam smiled, putting Sabbath on the floor and heading for the kitchenette. "Happy Birthday, Dean."

"Thanks, Sammy…" Dean returned, cracking the lid on the scotch. Today was turning out okay after all….

**XxxxXXXXxxxxxx**

That night, Sam looked over towards Dean sprawled out asleep on his bed. The bottle of Johnnie Walker was almost gone and the pair of them were well and truly drunk.

Dean was at peace. No nightmares, no tossing and turning in his sleep. He was completely at rest. Sabbath was curled up beside his new master, head resting on his front paws, nestled into Dean's side.

But the slightest noise would have the pup lifting his head and in that moment, Sam could see that Dean had someone else ready to watch his back too. He laid back into his bed, sinking into the pillow, watching Dean and Sabbath sleep as his own eyes started to slide closed at last.

Dean had reached thirty….and Sam was determined to see his brother reach another thirty years at least. Dean deserved nothing less.

End…

**xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx**

_**A/N: **If you want to see what Sabbath looks like? Check out my profile page here....I posted the pic that inspired me. Alas...he is not my puppy. *pouts*_


End file.
